Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide
The Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (ＨＵＮＴＥＲ×ＨＵＮＴＥＲハンター協会公式発行ハンターズ・ガイド; キャラクター＆ワールドオフィシャルデータブック, HUNTER×HUNTER Hantā Kyōkai Kōshiki Hakkō Hantāzu Gaido; Kyarakuta & Wa-rudo Ofisharu De-tabukku) is a databook published on June 4, 2004. It contains information on characters and aspects of the Hunter × Hunter world which may or may not be included in the manga and/or anime. 'Pre-Index Contents' *'Page One to Ten:' The guidebook's first ten pages are of illustrations. ** The index lists page one as the beginning of the "Special Pin-Up" (スペシャルピンナップ, Supesharupinnappu). It is a special two-sided fold-out page that illustrates Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika, and Leorio Paradinight on each side. Since the Mini Illustration Collection begins on page seven, the "Special Pin-Up" fold-out page is deduced to take up pages one through six. ** The Mini Illustration Collection (ミニイラスト集, Miniirasutoshū) begins on page seven. Page seven is an illustration of Gon. Page eight and nine are connected to show an illustration of Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Killua (from left to right). Page ten is an illustration of Killua and Gon, with their full names spelled as "Killua Zaoldyeek" and "Gon Freecss." Note: Killua's full name is spelled as "Killua Zaoldyeck" on the "Hunter New Face File 02," on page 30. *'Page 11:' The eleventh page is the guidebook's title page. 'Index' The databook's index starts on page 12 and ends on page 13. Pages that appeared before the index are listed at the top of page 12. This includes the "Special Pin-Up" that is indicated to start on page one and the "Mini Illustration Collection" that is indicated to start on page seven. Hunter New Face Files The "Hunter New Face Files" (ハンターニューフェイスファイル, Hantā Nyūfeisufairu) section is indicated to start on page 14. Page 14 to 15 serve as the introductory page to the New Face Files, and the first character to be introduced in the section is Gon Freecss starting on page 16. Challengers to the Unknown The "Challengers to the Unknown" (未知への挑戦者たち, Michi e no Chōsenshatachi) section is indicated to start on page 62. Page 62 to 63 serve as the introductory page to the Challengers to the Unknown. The first character to be introduced in the section is Ging Freecss starting on page 66. Nen Ability Guide: Nen-troduction The "Nen Ability Guide: Nen-troduction" (念能力の手引き: NEN-TRODUCTION, Nen Nōryoku no Tebiki: NEN-TRODUCTION) section is indicated to start on page 88. Page 88 and 89 serve as the introductory page to the Nen Ability Guide: Nen-troduction. The entire section is dedicated to the explanation of Nen. * What are Nen abilities? (Page 90) * Nen Training (Page 92) * Nen System (Page 94) * Nen Practical Application (Page 98) Criminal and Extraordinary Individual Files The "Criminal and Extraordinary Individual Files" (犯罪者·異生物ファイル, Hanzaisha · Iseibutsufairu) section is indicated to start on page 100. Page 100 and 101 serve as the introductory page to the Criminal and Extraordinary Individual Files. The first character to be introduced in the section is Hisoka Morow starting on page 102. People and the World: World Guide The "People and the World: World Guide" (人と世界: ワールドガイド, Hito to Sekai : Wa-rudo Gaido) section is indicated to start on page 154. Page 154 and 155 serve as the introductory page to the People and the World: World Guide. The first subsection is about the Hunter Exam Hall starting on page 156. Funter × Funter The "Funter × Funter" (ファンたー×ファンたー, Fanta × Fanta) section is indicated to start on page 210. Page 210 and 211 serve as the introductory page to Funter × Funter. The first subsection is about the "Ranking Island," R.I. for short, starting on page 212. Hunter Character 50 Sound Table The "Hunter Character 50 Sound Table" (ハンター文字50音表, Hantā Moji 50 Otohyō) is a chart found on page 13, after the index. It displays the entire Hunter × Hunter Alphabet to help readers read Hunter Characters found throughout the databook. 'Post-Index Contents' External Links * HUNTER×HUNTERハンター協会公式発行ハンターズ・ガイド／冨樫 義博 集英社の本 公式 (Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide/Yoshihiro Togashi official Shueisha's book) website in Japanese Category:Other media